Speak Now
by Izzy Intoxicated xxx
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now"...Rated T for swearing.


**SPEAK NOW**

_I am not the kind of girl….who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion….._

_But you are not the kind of boy….. who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

**Courtney's POV**

I began to run as fast as I could, my legs aching and cramping as I busted through the back door of the fancy-schmancy church…..huffing and puffing…..obviously out of breath…I quickly hid behind a tall column as a large blonde man walked past me…UGH! This was HORRIBLE…..

My head peeked out from behind the column as I saw a guy with a very noticeable green mohawk….IN A TUX….. drinking and laughing…I can't believe this was happening…..

Here was my **true love**….uh, I **mean former true love** (CRAP….WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME)l ooking **hot**….I mean, ummm **not**…at his own wedding with….oh, guess who?

.

..

…

….

…..

GWEN.

Gwen, instead of **ME**….I mean….**a different damn girl**…..that was wrong! He is soooo not the type to be marrying some gothic love snatching bitchy bitch of Bitchland! He can't be marrying her, I must be dreaming! SHE'S THE WRONG GIRL!

But….I wasn't the type of girl to go sabotaging other people's weddings…..especially a certain bastard's wedding…..psh…I don't care about him…

.

..

…

….

OH MY FREAKING GOSH I HAVE TO STOP THEM!

**SPEAK NOW**

_I sneak in and see your friends…._

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel….._

I left my hiding place behind the column and saw the large blonde man who looked strangely like…..Owen? Ohmigosh…..OWEN WAS INVITED AND I WASN'T! I also spotted a tall African American guy…DJ…and…GEOFF? Duncan was there talking and laughing his ass off with them…I walked a little farther to see Gwen's mother: brunette and NOT bleached and Gwen's brother in….PASTEL…Not a good sight…

Now the question was…..

Where is the most important person of all?

THE BITCHY BRIDE?

I carefully walked on a little further past a few rooms….

**SPEAK NOW**

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid….._

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry….._

…To see goth girl…her face all tomato red screaming her head off at a girl with her blonde hair tied back into a pony tail…..BRIDGETTE?

"AND YOUR GOWN LOOKS LIKE BULLSHIT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WEAR THE GOWN PIXIE CORPSE CHOSE FOR YOU!" I heard Gwen screech.

Bridgette looked as if she were about to burst out crying. "But-"

"DON'T GIMME ANY EXCUSES, SURFER GIRL!"

I looked down to see Gwen's wedding gown: a spidery black and all big and poofy, looking much like a pastry….a poisonous burnt black pastry

Then I see Duncan whoosh past me looking very upset and stressed…..he was muttering, "Oh God this is going all wrong…." He stomped into the room Gwen and Bridgette were in.

**SPEAK NOW**

_This is surely not what you thought it would be…._

_I lose myself in a daydream where I say,_

"_Don't say yes, run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out, and they said 'Speak now…'"_

I quickly started to head back to the sanctuary…..and I had this strange daydream….

The wedding was starting and the preacher had bellowed, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." And I stood up and looked at Duncan…..oh, Duncan…Duncan…Duncan…..

ANYWAY…..

I said to him, "Don't say yes….or any vows at all! Come on let's get out of here! You better hurry!"

Then my face met the cold hard floor…..

OMG…..I must have tripped while having my very…..fictional daydream…

Snap out of it, Courtney! You don't love him anymore!

My eyes glanced hurriedly at my silver Gucci watch…..

Uh-oh….

The wedding has begun!

**SPEAK NOW**

_Fond gestures are exchanged….._

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march….._

I see people all around me shaking hands and saying "How do you do?" and hugging and everything. Owen smiles and shakes my hand but he obviously doesn't recognize me…..

A few more people say "hi" to me so I just smile, blurt out a quick "hello", and that's the end of that…

Gee, everyone here is all fancy and in pastels and I'm just in a black and white vintage dress and white high heels…..

Suddenly, funeral sounding music fills my ears…..

I groan and look up to see an elderly man, his fingers pounding abrasively at an ancient looking organ….no not internal organs but an organ as in an instrument…..basically a wannabe piano…..

The death march sounding music is quite irritating…

**SPEAK NOW**

_And I am hiding in the curtains…._

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be…._

I see a cloak of red velvet curtains and quickly push my way inside of them. Obviously Gwen didn't invite me….I sigh…..maybe Duncan didn't want me here either.

Oh poo, why do I care?

You're probably wondering how I found out about the wedding.

Bridgette told me….after all she is the bridesmaid…

Then I hear the crowd start to quiet down…..

As the bride started walking down the aisle…..nose in the air, smiling at her adorers….

**SPEAK NOW**

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen…._

_But I know you wish it was me…._

_You wish it was me…..don't you?_

Gwen is daintily walking down the aisle like she was Miss Universe or something. That is so unlikely; I can't believe that was even in my brain.

My eyes land on the lovely groom…..wait did I say "lovely"? I think I uh, meant "lowly"….. His face looks seemingly happy, but then I focus on his eyes; his beautiful teal eyes…

SHUT UP COURTNEY! DAMN IT!

I see mixed emotions in his eyes: happiness, sadness, regret, and…..longing?

Longing for what?

.

..

…

….

Was he longing for me?

**SPEAK NOW**

"_Don't say yes, run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out, and they said 'Speak now…'"_

"_Don't say yes, run away now! _

_I'll meet you when we're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_Your time is running out, and they said 'Speak now….'"_

Holy crap, I'm having the same old daydream again! This is so strange….

Is this a sign?

A sign to sabotage the wedding?

Is it a sign that…Duncan might still…..LOVE ME?

Oh my gosh, whatever! Stop it, Courtney! You don't love him!

.

..

…

….

But…..I do….I do still love him…..

Duncan, I still love you, do you still love me?

Should I follow my daydream?

Oh shit, I should really think about this…..

**SPEAK NOW**

_Oooh, la, oh…_

_Oooh, ooh….._

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold you peace…"_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance….._

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room…._

_But I'm only looking at you….._

I plop down in an empty seat as I see the couple-to-be squeezed really close to each other…I should be the one in Gwen's position…

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher bellows.

Silence….

Oh. My. Gosh. This was my….VERY LAST CHANCE….

Should I do this?

Or should I let Duncan live his life….with the WRONG GIRL?

My palms are shaking…I nervously stand up…..

All the pairs of eyeballs in the sanctuary are glued to me…even…Duncan's…..

But I'm only looking at him…..

And I remember…

**SPEAK NOW**

_I am not the kind of girl….who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion….._

_But you are not the kind of boy….. who should be marrying the wrong girl..._

_So_

"_Don't say yes, run away now!_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow._

_You need to hear me out, and they said 'Speak now…'"_

I AM not the type of girl to be crashing a wedding and he IS not the type of guy to be marrying Gwen….

So I shout….

In my most confident voice…..

I am not the kind of girl….who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion…..

But you are not the kind of boy….. who should be marrying the wrong girl...

So

"Don't say yes, run away now!

I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.

Don't wait or say a single vow.

You need to hear me out, and they said 'Speak now…'"

And I have….another daydream….only slightly different…..

**SPEAK NOW**

_And you say,_

"_Let's run away now!_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door._

_Baby, I didn't say my vows….._

_So glad you were around….._

_When they said, 'Speak now…'"_

I see Duncan smile…a big heartwarming smile…..

Then he says,

"Let's run away now!

I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.

Baby, I didn't say my vows…..

So glad you were around…..

When they said, 'Speak now…'"

Smiling, I said,

"Okay."

So my legs carried me out the back door and as I run out, I hear Gwen scream, "YOU HUSBAND STEALING BITCH!"

I waited for Duncan, because he was changing out of his tux. He came out a few minutes later wearing a plain black tee, jeans, and black Converse. He smiled at me again and held me close.

"Courtney…" he said.

"Yes?" I asked, fondling with his Mohawk.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Duncan."

"And I'm glad…you told me to speak now…"

And he kissed me…in the most loving way possible…..

And I kissed him back…..

When we withdrew I said, "I'm glad, too."

So to all you girls who have a guy marrying the wrong girl…..or even dating the wrong girl….

.

..

…

….

…..

SPEAK NOW.


End file.
